


DmC: Devil May Bottom

by Ray_of_the_Heavens



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ambiguous Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_of_the_Heavens/pseuds/Ray_of_the_Heavens
Summary: After wrecking his shop Dante freeloads in Dante's trailer and refuses to leave.





	DmC: Devil May Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toccoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccoa/gifts).



> Inspiration and suggestions courtesy of toccoa. *Call me emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante (DmC) will be referred to as Donte to avoid confusion.

“The hell you think you’re doing in my trailer?” Donte spoke, the slump of his shoulders making him appear smaller than he normally was. Today marked the first month where this invader had started living with him. 

The man in the red coat held up a finger and waved it in a dismissive attitude. "Nuh-uh. Hate to break it to ya, hombre, but this is our trailer. Especially since you wrecked my office with that little stunt of yours." Dante placed his hands on the back of the couch and slammed his filthy boots on the coffee table, dirtying the pile of porno magazines. 

"It's bad enough you took my name, but the shop is a different story." Dante always needed the last word and everyone knew it. Vergil, Nero, hell; even Lady and Trish knew it. Yet, that was lost on the more vulgar and less fashionable Dante.

"Hate to break it to you, asshole but I didn't steal your name." He stood above Dante. "Now get up, before I make you get up." He jabbed Dante in the chest with his finger. 

Dante chuckled back into the chair, bringing his hands up in faux surrender. "Woah, slow down, babe! Look at you acting all big and bad. You can talk the talk but how about come here and make me since you like talking so big." 

Donte grabbed Dante by that irritatingly red coat that he had. "Fuck you and your white hair, I bet that's not even your real hair you damn--!" He tried to lift him up but failed and he lost his footing and found himself face-first in the crotch of this freeloader. He pulled himself up, flushed and aroused. 

"Well if that's what you wanted you just could'a asked." Dante smirked and reached forward, grabbing the brunette's crotch. 

"Get off me, you big red bitch!" He swatted away Dante's hand soon clearing his throat. "I'll take you up on your offer, but I'M topping." Gestures toward himself as he removes his signature jacket . 

A loud and bellowing laugh filled the dirty trailer as Dante began to remove his coat and toss= it aside. "You won't be topping anytime soon, now have a seat." 

Donte clenched his teeth and took a seat as instructed. No one had ever spoken back to him like that, but he simply could not resist. Had the charm of this other man persuaded him to fully submit himself? 

"Do me a favor and don't look at me when you're doing your thing. I never look anyone in the face. Know what? I'll save you the trouble." Donte cleared his throat and removed his undergarments, getting on all fours, head away from Dante and fully erect. 

There was a look of confusion as laughter was held back. "I'm not gonna have sex with you if that's what you think this is. Hope you're ready, 'coz I'm gonna milk me a cow." Dante cracked his fingers and took hold of the other's shaft, slowly stroking him and with his thumb slowly pressed the hole which would be a valuable tool for later. 

"Milk a cow? The hell is wrong with y-you!" He squirmed as his shaft was encased in warmth and the pressure applied to him was unexpected. "What're you talking about and doing back there?" 

"Quiet, you!" He gave a warning slap on Donte's rear. "No. Talking." A smile crept across his face as he slicked his index and middle finger and slowly inserted them into Donte. A little bit more effort was required to help push him over the edge, but whether or not it would work would be a different story. 

"H-HEY what the fuck are you doing?! You think I'm just some type of five dollar bitch?" He grabbed a pillow and bit it, clenching it tightly between his teeth as his whimpers escaped. This wasn't okay, this was a wound to his ego and pride. Donte was drawing close as the foreign sensation was ravaging his senses like never before. He tried to look back to see the face of the man stretching him out.

"Didn't you hear anything I said? I said. No. Talking. It's not that hard to understand." (Man, this guy just doesn't listen. Come to think about it… This back and his face from earlier… He kinda looks like a gremlin!) this reminded him of Goblin Slayer and speaking of…he was backed up a few episodes. Dante could tell that his counterpart was getting close and this seemed like a good place to stop. He had some pizzas to pick up and some episodes to get to. 

"Well, I'd like to stick around and finish this off but I've got places to be. I'll be back in a bit and that TV is mine when I get back. Goblin Slayer is gonna be on and I'm not gonna miss it." He released the shaft and removed his fingers from Donte. In the blink of an eye he was out the door. 

As the door slammed shut, Donte got up, wondering what just happened and how he was going to handle the blue balls he had been given. 

"This is the worst." His gaze is turned toward the stack of magazines on the table, specifically Hustler. 

"Looks like it’s not game over yet."


End file.
